Angel
by shinjizero
Summary: Natsume meets a different angel...


Just a drabble…a really long one…

Dont own Alice Academy though...

Natsumexoc

**Angel**

Truth be told, Natsume never really believed in angels… that was until he met the one and only Mikan Sakura. The gentle cheery angel who had offered her help to him when he was still in the shadows. Her and everyone else.

He hated it when she cried. Heck, he hated himself for it even if most of the times it wasn't his fault. She changed the whole school. From the top to lowest ranks. Everyone loved her… who wouldn't?

_'Natsume!'_ he loved it when she would call out his name. He felt happy around her, yet, he felt scared to be too close… scared that he might hurt her. That's why he distanced himself once more from her. Taking up more and more missions he could possibly get a hand on.

* * *

><p><em>'Nogi and Sakura have finally started going out…<em>' when the news came out, it shattered Natsume's heart. He felt pain overwhelm him…

_'She loved you… she loves you still'_ that girl's best friend, Imai had told him after he distanced himself even more. _'Everyone thought it would be you who would be dating her… they all expected that…'_ she had said as she left.

* * *

><p>He stopped walking as he found himself deeper into the forest. He gave out a tired sigh and looked at the sky. His eyes were distant as memories of him and Mikan entered his head. He shook his head and put on a mask… tonight… he had another mission… he waited as Persona had instructed him that he would have a partner for tonight's mission. 'Well… at least the job would get done quickly…' he thought sullenly.<p>

'flap'

He turned his head around as he heard the flapping of wings. His eyes widened behind his mask at what he saw. A girl in the prescribed academy's high school uniform was standing before him. Beautiful long blond hair cascaded down as she had touched the ground. Her wings disappearing from view as small white feathers floated about. She wore a white fox mask to hide her own identity.

She bowed in respect._ 'Kuro Neko… Greetings…'_ she said softly as she stood a few good inches from his own height. That was when he met… another angel.

Not all angels were cheery...

* * *

><p><em>'Mio Akemi'<em> she said as she introduced herself in the whole class, her face stoic and her bluish silver eyes in a bored stare she wore a three star on her collar. Everyone started whispering to each other. The whole class listened intently as their dearest adviser gave a brief history of her background.

_'Mio Akemi-san came from the Kyoto… she's been in the hospital for the 7 years and had a private tutor their. Everyone try to get along with her and help her around…'_ Everyone looked shocked from the information. As usual, Mikan stood up and waved at her with a huge smile on her face.

_'I'm Mikan Sakura! You can call me Mikan! Welcome to the academy Mio-chan! If you need help, you can count on me!'_ she beamed. Everyone laughed at her good naturedly.

Natsume couldn't help but smile as well. However, the new student was unfazed and gave a curt nod.

_'Thank you for your welcome Sakura-san. However, I do not need your offer… I am a Life and Death Alice user… a dangerous type… and I do not appreciate unneeded attention…'_ She said coolly and walked with perfect posture towards her assigned sit near Hotaru.

Everyone felt the dark aura build around her. Classes ended smoothly that day with the students not making any noise in the room. Everyone started packing up and saying goodbyes to everyone and leaving. They were too scared to near the new student who was seated perfectly still as she put her notes in her bag. Natsume waited until she stood to leave the room and he followed suit.

They both went towards the last floors of the dorm building where the elite were roomed at. She was a three star, he wondered why would she be staying at his floor where only those ranked the most top like him stayed at. She should be staying with Imai, 2 floors down. He raised a brow as he watched her open a door across his own door. But she didn't enter immediately. She turned around to face him and offered him a small smile._ 'Good afternoon Kuro Neko'_ she said. Natsume looked startled with the smile she gave him. He then let out a small smile as they stared at each other contentedly.

She was not like Mikan… but she was special in a different way...

* * *

><p><em>'Mio… are you alright?'<em> Natsume asked as he closed the door behind him. He had been assigned to transfer to the academy in America and his friends took it hard… especially Mikan and Mio. He had just came from consoling Mikan and swearing to her that he would not get hurt and that he would live…

The darkness of the room enveloped him. He could hear a faint sobbing deeper in the room. He followed the sound and found the girl on her bed and head on a pillow, with shoulders shaking.

_'Mio?'_ he sat down the bed and reached out to grab her and pull her into his embrace. He gave out a sad sigh. _'I'll come back soon… I promise…'_ he whispered to his angel.

* * *

><p>What he didn't expect was a 3 year stay in the academy with no communication or whatsoever outside. Now 21, and considered an amazing professor, he was allowed to finally go back to Japan, to his academy waiting for him back there… to his friends; after being offered a job their as well.<p>

He felt his stomach flip as he stood in front of the gates of the academy. Were his friends still their? Did they receive his letter saying he'd be returning? Or did they go back to their old lives again. He gave a sigh as he entered the gates slowly, reminiscing every inch and detail around him.

'Mio…are you still here?' he muttered to himself as he wandered around the buildings. 'Guess not… its been 3 years anyway…' hi sighed.

'flap'

'Akemi-sensei!' 'Mio-sensei!' 'Sensei!'

He turned around quickly at the voices of some 10 year olds. There he saw her, she must have had just landed to the ground since her wings were still fading away and feathers surrounded them. A bit taller and her body was more matured though it was hidden by her black coat, one that resembled Persona's very much, as was the rest of her clothing and rings on her hand. Only she wore no mask to hide her eyes or face.

'The three of you go back to your dorms right now. You three deserve a break.' She said with the same calm and well poised voice. The children let out a cheer and left her. Natsume gaped at her. She suddenly turned to face him, eyes widening with recognition.

'N…Na….N-n-Natsume?' she stuttered.

Natsume shook himself out of his reverie. He let out a small chuckle and smiled. _'I'm back Mio.'_ He said as he spread out his arms. Mio let out a soft squeal and ran to him, hugging him around his neck. _'Natsume! Your back! Your back!'_ she let out in a soft muffled cry. Natsume grinned slyly. _'I just said that didn't I?'_ he jokingly mocked. She let out a soft laugh and kissed his cheek._ 'Eh? I come back after 2 years and that's all?'_ he asked slightly disappointed. _'Now, now… that was just the appetizer…'_ she smirked at him. Natsume lifted her up bridal style.

_'That's better.'_ He agreed.

Right now, everything was alright…

_'I'll have to interrogate you later though why your wearing Persona-sensei's style…'_ he said as he gave her a light peck on the lips.

_'Will do…will do…'_ Mio smirked as they both entered the dorm building…


End file.
